


we are the poisoned youth.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, everyone is gay and extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of shorts in no particular chronological order.





	1. Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at committing to long stories so I just started writing shorter stuff. Updates for this are probably going to be pretty slow because I start college this week.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Mistaken Identity**

 

It was one of the few mornings they didn’t have to worry school or training or some end-of-the-world scenario, so Teddy allowed himself to sleep in. The day before had been relatively slow-- again, no end-of-the-world scenarios-- so the team took the night off to be the normal teenagers with normal lives they sometimes pretended to be. Tommy had run off with Kate or David or someone by the end of the night, so Billy and Teddy had a few hours to themselves before Billy’s family came home. Those were a… really great couple of hours, anyways-

Teddy eventually woke up to the sound of a door creaking open as light from the hallway poured into the room. 

He rolled towards the source of the light and tried to regain awareness of his surroundings. A familiar pair of legs were walking towards him, arms reaching up to adjust a beanie on his head-- okay, that was weird, but it was the middle of January, and Teddy was still barely awake so that was something he'd have to ask about later. 

He smiled, eyes still only half open. “Hey, babe.”

A grin crept across the other boy’s face. “Guess again.”

Wait. _Fuck_.

“Tommy?? What the hell are you doing in here--”

A grin spread across Tommy’s face before he sped out of the room. “Billy!!! Guess what??? I was right, he totally fell for it-- AHHH--”

Teddy saw a flash of blue light before hearing a crash and a string of curse words. 

He groaned and rolled back over so his face smashed into his pillow, wondering how long he'd have to stay like this until he'd suffocate. He heard another figure stomp into the room before ungracefully draping himself on top of Teddy with a frustrated-- 

“ _Ughh,_ he is such a _dick--”_

“I'm so sorry,” Teddy said, embarrassed voice still muffled by the pillow. “I am _sooo_ the worst boyfriend--”

“Shuddup. It's too early to think and he's wearing that stupid hat. Move over.”

Billy stood up so that Teddy could roll over just enough for his boyfriend to curl up next to him. At the same moment, Tommy appeared in a breeze, apparently free of whatever spell Billy had thrown at him before.

“Hey--" 

“NO,” Billy shouted, flicked his wrist towards his twin without even looking. Tommy flew out down the hall, and the door slammed shut before he could run back.

“You're… really getting good at that…”

Billy shrugged, “He makes it easy to practice. Now move, seriously--”

“WILLIAM, WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON-”

“Oh, _come on_!!!”

Teddy tried not to laugh as his boyfriend flung himself back into his bed in anguish. Their day off may yet be _pretty_ interesting.


	2. What's in a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're a team called the Young Avengers. We were formed by a guy who completely unironically called himself Iron Lad. One of our team members is the second of two people who call themselves Hawkeye. We're not so great with the whole names thing. Or the… originality thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a conversation I recently had with my brother about everyone's favorite gay space prince.
> 
> This takes place sometime after Family Matters.

**Chapter Two: What’s in a name?**

 

“You know, you still haven't changed your code name.”

Teddy looked up from the show he'd been half-watching, a confused expression on his face. “Huh?”

Billy walked around the couch and sat down next to his boyfriend, opening the bag of chips he grabbed from the kitchen. “You never changed your code name. You still have the same code name Nate gave you--”

“Yeah? So does Eli?”

“But, like, Eli’s codename makes sense. He's our America-guy; he got his powers from his grandfather who was _Captain America_ . So it makes sense that Eli’s Patriot. _You_ aren't related to the Hulk. You're powers have nothing to do with the Hulk-- well, okay you kinda go green, but does the Hulk have a monopoly on green?? No!! Have you even met the Hulk?? _Why are you still called Hulkling??!?!”_

Teddy blinked. Billy was wildly gesturing at nothing in particular and had that look on his face he got when he was arguing with Eli why _Harry should have been a Slytherin, it makes so much more sense, damn it--_ Clearly, this had been on his mind for quite some time.

“Um… maybe I like Hulkling?”

Billy raised an eyebrow and gave him a knowing look.

Teddy sighed. “No one could come up with a better idea, remember?? Even Cassie! And I seriously think Cassie just spends her free time coming up with alternative code names for people.”

“But, like, seriously?? We still thought you were a mutant back then. You were still doing all that mini-Hulk stuff Nate insisted on instead of just shifting into your skrull form. We didn’t even know you were a skrull! Look where we are now! All this time and none of us could think of a name that's more… you?”

Teddy sighed and turned so he was completely facing the boy beside him. “Billy. We're a team called _the Young Avengers_ . We were formed by a guy who _completely unironically_ called himself Iron Lad. One of our team members is the _second_ of two people who call themselves Hawkeye. We're not so great with the whole names thing. Or the… originality thing.”

Billy opened his mouth in argument before closing it to think. His eyes widened in some cross between realization and admitted defeat. He nodded slowly. “Point taken…”

Teddy rolled his eyes and slung his arm around his boyfriend, pulling him close to his chest so he couldn't see the smirk crossing his lips. “And, seriously… what's so bad about Hulkling?”

Now was Billy’s turn to roll his eyes. He pushed his hand lightly against Teddy’s chest so he could sit upright again and look directly into the blonde’s eyes. “Because-- hey, stop it, listen-- _my boyfriend_ isn't just some teenaged Hulk knock off, he's _Teddy Altman_ \-- super strong, shapeshifter, kree/skrull hybrid, _heir_ to an intergalactic empire--”

“...don't remind me...”

“-- _and_ he's totally gorgeous and sexy as fuck, not to mention, _literally the best boyfriend ever_ \--”

“...never mind, do continue, please.”

“--so he deserves a code name that's as perfect as he is.” Billy ended with a small smile. And, yeah, what else was Teddy supposed to do but lean in to close the space between them.

It was a short kiss, but Teddy continued to keep his arms around his boyfriend, who leaned his head back into the taller boy’s chest. “Hey,” Teddy said softly, “I love you…”

“I know.”

“...but I’m _not_ letting _you_ come up with a new name for me, _Asgardian_.”

“Oh, _come on_ , that was like 6 months ago--”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what the timeline for volume 1 is supposed to be.
> 
> The opinions in regards to Harry Potter expressed by the characters in this fic are in no way reflective of the author's own views.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on Tumblr :)  
> http://queerophelia.tumblr.com/


End file.
